The Book of Genesis
by DBNightMare410
Summary: ...La historia, curioso legado, es un mundo fantástico formado por relatos pequeños, medianos, enormes; está envuelta en tragedias y amores, en triunfos y traiciones; es una imagen en movimiento del cosmos... Ven ¿qué acaso nunca te preguntaste sobre el orgine de aquellos a los que tanto admiras?
1. Chapter 1

DISCÍPULO TORTUGA

* * *

Aberrante oscuridad, cielo estrellado, luna majestuosa que reclama libre al suelo que ilumina. Las luces se apagan y aquellos ojos protectores de su estirpe, se pierden. Los espesos matorrales se convierten en abismales huecos de leyendas. La menguante luz de la luna guiando los austeros ojos de un gato vigilando al mundo.

En el destino de los senderos de paz que conectan al mundo se alza una imponente torre divina, cuna de guerreros y de leyendas. Majestuoso templo de mármol sagrado, inalcanzable para los mortales, pues cualquiera que lograse alcanzarlo, ya ha inmortalizado su nombre en oro.

Descendió ágilmente, habilidoso aquel dios de piel verde cubierto en togas insípidas. Kami Sama Dende llegó flotando de las ventiscas melancólicas de febrero, rozo los pilares con sus largas garras. El templo del Maestro Karin siempre fue un lugar acogedor y el gato de pelaje blanco actuaba siempre, en sarcástica sabiduría, como una guía para el novicio.

Dende dio unos pasos por el oscuro lugar. Indagó con los ojos y con el oído hasta que finalmente encontró al olvidado ermitaño.

-Maestro Karin –saludó en reverencia.

-Dende –dijo el gato con los ojos cerrados y el bastón erguido-, es un placer que hallas llegado.

-¿Qué era lo que quería enseñarme Maestro?

-Bueno, Dende –Karin rondó por la zona, chocando su blanco pelo con la luz lunar-, en vista del problema que atravesamos hace unos días y todas las dudas que tuviste, creo que ha llegado el momento de enseñarte algunas habilidades…

-… ¿Habilidades? –Dende interrogó como solo él llegó a hacerlo en siete años y nueve meses.

-¡No me interrumpas!... Sí, habilidades que nos permitirán ver el pasado, estudiar el presente y predecir el futuro.

-¿Cómo? –El joven namek afianzo el bastón sagrado contra su palma.

-Primero, Dende ¿tú crees en el destino?

-Pues… este, yo… por lo que he visto, diría que sí.

El gato blanco reposo su cabeza en sus hombros, soltó gran suspiro ahogado de sabiduría que resonó en paneles de estuco sagrado. Con los ojos extraterrestres posados sobre el ermitaño, Dende divago entre lo vasto del conocimiento. Siempre le encantó conocer, descubrir y el Maestro Karin estaba dispuesto a enseñarle, a saciar esa desmesurada ambición.

El sabio gato, entonces, se acercó hacia un solitario jarrón lleno de agua cristalina. Tocó con la pata peluda las gotas reflejo del cielo. Volvió con el joven dios.

-La historia, curioso legado, es un mundo fantástico formado por relatos pequeños, medianos, enormes; está envuelta en tragedias y amores, en triunfos y traiciones; es una imagen en movimiento del cosmos.

-Eso es profundo.

-Muchos ahí abajo –continuo Karin mientras Dende se acercaba al jarrón-, han recolectado siete siglos de hechos y leyendas. Pero ninguno habrá de saber lo que sabe esta agua.

-¿Qué tiene el agua? –Dende, cauteloso, observo el reflejo ondulado de pelos blancos y piel verde en el espejo elemental.

-Esta es el Acua Passata y, como dice su nombre, nos podrá llevar hasta lejanos días, lo que necesitas para mejorar en tu labor de guardián Dende.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Igual que en las peleas, aprende a leer los movimientos de tu oponente. Estudia el pasado y anticípate al futuro, eso es lo que hace un sabio.

-Maestro, yo… no entiendo –Cayeron sus hombros: en siete años su trabajo como guardián dejaba mucho que desear.

-Hace unos días me dijiste que te parecía extraño el asunto de… Kakarotto –Sus miradas impactaron la nubosa fuente de recuerdos, esparciéndose aquellos hilos blancos saliendo del jarrón-. Bueno, pues hoy sabrás muchas de las respuestas a tus dudas.

Entonces el Maestro, silenciosos y misterioso gato, se acercó al jarrón, levantó un vaso maderero del piso. Sirvió un poco de esa agua misteriosa y del cubilete emanó un ente vaporoso e hipnótico.

-Dende –dijo, acercándose con el vaso entre su pata-, bebe el agua.

-¿Y eso? –sus cejas arquearon la duda ceñida y escondida entre el humeante.

-Solo hazlo, el agua hará el resto y te transportara a un recuerdo lejano del planeta Vegeta.

-¿Del planeta Vegeta?

-¡No me discutas y hazlo!

De un pico sostiene el cubilete y lo lleva contra sus secos labios de namek. Bebe, bebe ese gusto amargo que recorre su garganta. Humeando sus fosas nasales, inhalando ese vapor con los ojos vidriosos.

Bebió hasta dejar seco el vaso, dejando caer sin delirio su bastón y cuando la última gota se derramo sobre su corta barbilla renació su alma y murió su cuerpo. No existía ya la Torre, no existía el Templo Sagrado, ya no existía la tierra. Solo un níveo aborrecible. Ya no era él, ya no era el guardián, ya no era un Dios, ya no era Dende.

Solo una conciencia fundiéndose en el tiempo.

Entonces es atrapando por el movimiento infinito, por el motor máximo. Un vórtice lo conduce contra la derecha y entre mareos vomitivos su realidad es alterada.

* * *

Gélido resplandor que recorre sus párpados, sonidos penetrantes invadiendo sus oídos. Abrió los ojos divagantes de olvidado dios, vio el cielo nocturno, su cuerpo renacido, su alma restaurada, él reencarnado.

Su agitada respiración, sus temblorosas manos y sus secos labios pronto despertaron sobre una plaza arenosa color metal oxidado. Seca y tosca igual a aquellos gentíos que deambulaban por el lugar.

Se sentó apoyando los codos para después encontrarse rodeado por mendigas casas cupulares o larguiruchas; rodeado de caminantes de porte serio y arrogante. Facciones terrestres que percibían cientos de batallas.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó- ¿Qué es esto?

-Estás en el planeta Vegeta –le dijo una voz espectral.

-¿Maestro Karin? ¿Dónde está? –Inmediatamente su puso de pie.

-Sigo en la torre, pero tú estás en el Planeta Vegeta, treintaisiete| años atrás.

-¿Treintaisiete años?

La gente caminaba por el baldío y nadie invirtió su tiempo en percibirlo. Con rasgos cuadrados y rasposos, usando esas armaduras, destrozadas o intactas, azules o verdes. Elevó la vista para fijarse en ese luminoso satélite que, en solo una cuarta parte de su conjunto, atraía sus sentidos con un somnoliento espectro augurando batallas en lejanos mundos.

Había cuantos saiyajin pudiese contar recorriendo la plaza, también existían seres anómalos, de cuellos alargados o de piernas flexibles, morados y pálidos. Mezcolanza de razas vinculadas a los astros gobernantes de las galaxias más inmensas.

Se acerca a uno de los saiyajin, uno de pelo corto, intentó buscar ayuda:

-Disculpe, señor ¿Dónde…? –Su mano se acerca pretendiendo detenerlo. Pero, sin atisbo de que el sujeto lo oyera, su mano simuló al viento indomable y traspasó la morfología del saiyajin. Un fantasma sin cuerpo que atraviesa paredes y, aparentemente, también otros seres vivos.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto observando sus largos dedos.

-Dende, tú no perteneces ahí, tu cuerpo sigue aquí conmigo. Tú solo eres un alma en la cuarta dimensión.

-¿La Cuarta Dimensión?

-Sí, ahora solo eres un espectador.

-¿Espectador?

-¡Solo cállate y mira!

-Bien… -Dende se reconocía ahora como un ser extrasensorial, más allá de todo lo que pudo pasar por las mentes de los guerreros saiyajin que rondaban junto a él- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Solo observar desde aquí?

-No, claro que no, tu objetivo aquí es que conozcas el origen del guerrero más fuerte del universo.

-¿El señor Goku? –Dende avanzó sin importarle que atravesara a todo ser tangible, pues solo era celaje entre sustancia.

-Más específicamente, Kakarotto.

-¿y cómo lo encuentro? –Analizó el espacio con su cognoscente perdido y su sapiencia errante.

-Sigue al muchacho de pelo largo.

Giró la vista, agudizó los ojos emboscando a cada saiyajin del lugar, buscando a aquel que tuviera la cabellera sobresalientemente larga. Entre intentos fallidos de cabezas rapas o desgreñadas dio, cuando giraba por la vereda, con aquel muchacho de pelo largo y armadura café.

Entonces susurró al aire.

-Raditz…

El saiyajin pelo largo no aparentaba, a su juicio, tener más de 12 años. Corría frenético evitando chocarse con el gentío y llevando su rastreador en la mano.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ve tras él! –le grito el Maestro Karin.

-Ah, sí –Trató de no perder de vista esa cabellera larga, ahí donde su única lámpara era esa luna de tono.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! –le gritó.

Raditz no lo oyó, nunca lo haría, perteneciendo a su mundo, a su realidad. Frente a esa puerta de metal plúmbico, de esos tonos grises que absorben el ojo al solo verlos. Reluciendo entre esa casa cupular, de ventanas cóncavas entre paneles de acero.

Dende observa detrás del joven saiyajin que ansioso golpeaba su pie contra el asfaltado rocoso. Pronto la puerta recorre, Raditz entró y lanzó su rastreador hacia una mesa que había en el centro. Lo acompañó, extrañado con la visión del domicilio al que entraba, limpio, dulce, acogedor; diferente al mundo ahí afuera.

-¡Mamá! ¡Bardock! ¡Ya llegue! –grito Raditz. Alertando un quejido cuando crujió su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué tiene? –Le pregunta Dende a Karin. Sus intranquilos índices reptilianos, se acercaron al templado panel del rastreador.

-¿Qué tiende de qué? –socarrón gato.

-¿Qué le pasó en el hombro?

-Ah, eso, pues se lastimo en su última misión, nada importante.

El joven dios deja de lado al rastreador, vuelve con Raditz, este se asomaba por unas escaleras tenuemente iluminadas.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Raditz!

Dende estaba ahí, parado y callado con una sonrisa en su rostro observando con ojos de ternura esa imagen: una amorosa mujer abrazando con cariño y protección a su querido hijo.

-Ella era… -Trató de recordar, pero su lengua trabada en recuerdos no funciono.

-Gine, madre de Raditz y Kakarotto, compañera de Bardock –Karin resolvió sus dudas.

Gine, esa saiyajin de jovial aspecto abrazaba con completa euforia a su hijo, encajándole besos por toda la frente y la cabellera.

-Mamá, mamá –decía Raditz- Por favor… ya basta.

-Lo siento es que te extrañe –le dijo Gine, sosteniéndolo por las mejillas, Raditz, mitad fastidiado y contento.

-Mamá, solo fue una misión de dos días.

Dende rio con emoción, dejando sus colmillos relucir su felicidad por la empatía y gracia que le evocó esa escena.

-Lo siento, estoy algo alterada –Vio como Gine recobraba la cordura y trataba de disimular moderación, mientras recorría a sentarse en una banqueta.

-Uh, está bien… ¿y papá? –Dende se para entre ellos, entre madre e hijo, todavía con su alborozada sonrisa.

-Salió a una misión –Entonces fijo la vista sobre el joven saiyajin y percibió la rudeza en el cambio de sus fisonomías. Esa caída brusca de sus cejas, formando una estrecha línea.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-El mismo día que tú te fuiste, he estado sola desde entonces.

Dende no podía aceptar como esa aurora de alegrías que expresaba Gine se había desplomado en solo dos oraciones anárquicas. Y cuando el rubor en las mejillas de ella se disipo, notó esa palidez en su rostro decaído. Luego miró a Raditz, esperando que él también haya notado el cambio.

-Lo siento… -murmuró Raditz, con esa expresión seca en los labios- Fue mi culpa…

-¿Qué dices hijo? –le pregunto su madre.

El joven dios extrañado por lo indescifrable de la conversación.

-Bardock se fue por mi culpa ¿verdad? –Esa frase sacudió el ambiente venidero en males translucidos y agraviantes de decepción.

-No pienses eso –le dijo Gine- tu padre tuvo que irse porque es su deber, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Sí… -ese soplo deprimente carcomió el tímpano del namek.

El joven de piel verde pálida observo la mandíbula tosca de Raditz y luego se guio a los ojos cristalinos de Gine.

-No, -dijo- esto no debe ser así.

Corrió un telón negro acompañado de ventiscas que difumino al espacio y al tiempo alrededor de Dende. Los saiyajin se dispersaron entre granulado residuo del cosmos y así la soledad perpetua de la nada rigió el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa? –se preguntó Dende cuando todo el lugar paso a ser un paradigma de la perplejidad de la oscuridad.

* * *

Las atómicas piezas del rompecabezas cósmico se reagruparon en solo segundos. Sin embargo no lo hizo en el mismo orden, eso era claro cuando se topó, en la vereda de la casa, con el cielo apagado sobre sí.

-Bueno Raditz, voy al palacio ¿tú saldrás?

-Iré a arreglar algunas cosas con Nappa.

-Bueno, te cuidas.

Rara, esa era una palabra acertada al describir a Gine. Extraña saiyajin de tiernas mejillas y acaramelados ojos, diferentes al simétrico cubo que eran los rostros en los saiyajin. Tiernos labios sonrientes al despedirse de su hijo que, unos segundos después, se derrumbaron y perdieron su magia.

El sol relumbro débil contras sus pupilas y deleito de colores amarillo y marrón, ese cielo contraste entre colores vivos y muertos. Diferente al cielo azul en la tierra, ese cielo color escarlata.

Ella avanzó en silencio, con la frente en alto y una compleja sonrisa entre los labios. Dende la observó de lejos y luego de cerca, flotando se acercó a su rostro para examinarlo bien, esa mirada contenta y esas pupilas vacías.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó, nunca recibió una respuesta.

La acompañó flotando, viéndola saludar con una sonrisa a toda seriedad que se le apartaba. Siguiendo su ruta de comerciantes muertos de hambre y tiendas desprolijas que tratan de vender frutos insólitos.

Le llamo la atención entre ellos un sujeto de piel pálida y larga cabellera, que con su armadura ploma revisaba entre las mercancías de un viejo andrajoso. Una fruta, semejante a una manzana púrpura, resaltó entre ellas.

Y lo más extraño fue la incomodidad de Gine cuando pasó junto al sujeto.

Pronto llegaron hasta un palacio de tintes oscuros, tres balcones cilíndricos corneaban los no más de nueve metros del aposento. Ese matiz neutral del reinante y majestuoso edificio punzó en el más agraciado valor del dios.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Esa pregunta debió haberse dado oportunidad mucho más antes.

-Estás en Black Fada.

-¡Ah! –Brincó del susto- ¡Maestro Karin! Debería avisarme cuando va a hablarme, así me ahorró el susto.

-¡No seas maleducado!

-Está bien… quiere decir que este lugar se llama Black Fada.

-No, la ciudad se llama así.

Dende avanzó, sin perder de vista a la saiyajin, acercando sus lánguidos dedos a la amurallada fortaleza oscura.

-Ah... y este lugar ¿cómo se llama?

-¡Cómo voy a saber! No puedo ver nada de lo que haces, solo predecirlo.

-Bueno, estoy en un palacio amurallado, es algo gris.

-El Palacio de la familia imperial, debes estar al sur de Black Fada, en la carretera hacia el monumento de Zarisan.

-Supongo que aquí vive el joven Vegeta.

Caminó indiscreto por grandes pilares que lo guiaban hasta una de los imponentes portones custodiado por guerreros de piel celeste. Siempre delante de él, Gine, su guía inconsciente.

-Correcto, el palacio es el único que queda de los cuatro residencias originales de la guerra contra los Tsufur. Fue aquí donde el padre de Vegeta, más tarde, se proclamó Rey de los saiyajin.

-Wow que interesante.

Gine había saludado a uno de los vigilantes bajo un nombre extraño, "Jade Lev" o algo así.

-Para que no te pierdas te diré que el complejo está dividió en cuatro partes, las cocinas, los cuarteles, los aposentos del rey y la sala de reunión del consejo.

-¿Estuvo aquí antes Maestro?

-Solo unas tres veces.

Deambulando por los pasillos y esquinas, el espectro de Dende seguía a Gine, antes de que esta llegara con un portón metálico entre un pasillo insociable. Ahí donde la figura musculosa de un guerrero reposaba contra la pared junto a la puerta. El augurio de altanería y prepotencia nacía desde ese rincón. Dende frunció el entre cejo.

-Llegas tarde mujer –dijo ese sujeto de carácter frívolo y mirada tosca, rudeza de su facciones y músculos que amenazaban solo con su presencia.

Gine se encogió, igual que lo hacen los pollitos en invierno.

-Sí, lo siento es que ayer llegó mi hijo Raditz y…

-… ¡A mí no me interesa esas cosas! ¡Anda, entra! ¡Al menos en algo eres útil!

Gine solo camino relegada con la cabeza baja, con esas tiernas pestañas colgando y los brazos cruzados, resguardándose de las palabras que, claramente, calaron en sus huesos.

El joven namek quiso hacer algo para detener esa aberración, golpearlo, gritarle, incluso clavarle las garras en la cabeza. No lo hizo y no solo por su condición de fantasma, sino por esa falta de valor en su pecho, siempre alegando la falta de poder en su sangre.

-Qué grandísimo patán –dijo Kami Sama.

La cocina era torpemente inutilizable, desbarajuste de platos y utensilios acomodados por donde se podía, a la disposición solo tres lavaplatos y en la tapia opuesta canastos metálicos con comida. Más al fondo, bajando por dos escalones, los hornos. Trabajadores de ropas andrajosas y rostros largos, regidos en la monotonía, obedecían cada mandato de comida para el cuartel o directamente del rey.

-Muy bien muchachos –dijo Gine-, llego la hora ¿qué ordenes hay hoy?

Mostraba esa sonrisa positiva y determinación en los ojos, sus brazos y sus manos eran hábiles cocinando y su presencia, como la única saiyajin, era suficiente para establecer su liderazgo.

No hubo nada especial para ese día, eso supuso Dende, antes de acercarse más a ella, a la saiyajin de ojos nocturnos y atrapantes pestañas. Y fue de una ellas, en la más larga que resbaló una gruesa gota salina que nada tardo en caer en sus pequeñas manos. Esas tiernas manos que, mientras cortaban la carne, se empaparon de lágrimas.

-No… -dijo el dios con las cejas desconsoladas- no llores, se fuerte.

-Dende –aviso la voz ecualizada del Maestro Karin-, no pierdas más tiempo, debes ir con Raditz.

-Pero ella…

-Yo también la vi así, es triste, lo sé, pero nada podrás cambiar, recuerda que solo eres un espectador, como un lector a mitad de la trama.

-Mmm… está bien ¿dónde tengo que ir?

-Con Raditz, está en el baldío donde apareciste anoche.

Dende floto en el aire, así le sería más fácil llegar, cruzando las paredes cual ente celeste de los que relatan los más extravagantes genios allá en la tierra. Al marcharse, cuando giro una vez más hacia Gine, vio sus ojos muertos en pena, y sus labios escondiendo ese sollozo desesperado por salir.

No pudo más y salió apañado de la cocina.

* * *

-Black Fada –dijo Karin- es la capital del Imperio saiyajin durante el siglo III, claro, en nuestro calendario.

-¿Eh?

-El Valle de Hamper fue un centro poblacional importante para los Tsufur, el área en sí misma es uno de los más antiguos centros comerciales de la actual Vegeta. Para los saiyajin, las montañas Root, más al fondo, son consideradas como el lugar de nacimiento de la leyenda del supersaiyajin.

-Una cosa Maestro ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el origen del señor Goku?

-¡No seas tonto muchacho! Esta es su ciudad natal, esta gente es coterránea a Goku y a Vegeta.

-Ah, ya entiendo, continué –Dende ascendió y desde lo más alto observó el plano deformado de Black Fada.

-Los primeros asedios en el área por parte de los saiyajin se dieron durante las campañas del abuelo de Vegeta. Pero la fundación de la ciudad como capital no se dio hasta que su hijo tomó el control. Antes de eso fue inicialmente un asentamiento para comerciantes, compuesto en su mayoría de yurtas; esto cambió cuando se amuralló y construyó un palacio para su administración.

-¿Yurtas?

-Son esos vendedores que hay cerca al palacio, usualmente comercian con frutas de otros planetas. Bueno, el palacio fue edificado por el pueblo Archit un año después de la derrota de los Tsufur.

Con la cresta instalada en buena forma y con sus cimientos de piedra, el majestuoso palacio se ha erigido, cuando las campanas y tambores de señor y funcionario suenan gratamente. El sol poniente llama a la guerra desde los picos de las montañas.

* * *

Raditz estaba sentado en una banqueta de hierro, con el rostro exasperantemente fruncido y las manos quitas sobre sus rodillas. Esos ojos de negro abismal y tibio nacer de poder.

-Raditz… -atisbo Nappa, guerrero musculoso, increíblemente alto y de cabellos escasos- la próxima misión será de regreso a ese planeta, aún falta establecer una base para venderla.

-¿Por qué debemos venderlos? No sería más práctico que pasara a ser propiedad de los saiyajin.

-Vegeta te contagió eso ¿eh? Pues te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, no podemos hacer nada en contra de los mandatos de Freezer.

-Vegeta es príncipe, pronto será rey…

-... y hasta que no lo sea seguiremos vendiendo cada planeta conquistado, ahora ¿dónde está tu padre? El rey necesita hablar con él.

-No te dijeron, parece que Freezer mandó su escuadrón al planeta Cold Stone.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? Por lo que tengo entendido la invasión a ese planeta se daría en unas semanas, es demasiado grande y con un ciclo lunar errático. Supongo que tu padre lo pidió de antemano.

-Sí… -Kami Sama se había acercado a los ojos del joven saiyajin.

-Bueno, antes de irme vengo a informarte que es probable que tengamos un nuevo miembro en el escuadrón.

-¿Crees que Vegeta acepte a alguien más?

-Tiene que hacerlo, la reina espera un segundo hijo, es de suponer que lo enviaran con su hermano.

-Oye Nappa ¿Y cuánto dura un embarazo?

-No lo sabes, dura diez meses y se necesita seis semanas en una incubadora.

-Mmm…

Esos dos saiyajin, compañeros de Vegeta, en palabrería seca no le comunicaron nada a Dende, este se impaciento y perdió el hilo a la conversación a los segundos. Así, aburrido, estrepito un bostezo profundo desde su diafragma.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No creo que esto interese, debí quedarme con Gine.

-Tal vez esto no sea muy importante con Goku, pero créeme que lo será con Vegeta.

-¿Con el señor Vegeta? ¿Por…

-…Ahora no hay tiempo y hablo en serio, mejor prepárate que volverás a dar un salto en el tiempo.

-¿Un qué?

Y en instantes la realidad de derritió y el tiempo se rasgó, el telón negro, en su compleja inmensidad, regresó a ser cristales rotos. Se desparramo toda la existencia y, tal como sucedió hace unos momentos, se volvió a armar en diferente contexto.

-Se siente raro –comentó el namek.

-Ya te acostumbraras, ahora enfócate, volvimos a la cocina real.

En efecto había regresado a ese pasillo despintado y a ese ambiente que abrasaba sus más odiosos sentimientos contra ese guerrero, todavía reposado en la pared de la cocina. La puerta de esta se abrió y de ella se asentó la débil silueta de Gine.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –dijo ese patán.

-Ya me retiro –respondió Gine, intranquila, caminando apresurada por el largo pasillo.

-Acaso estás tonta, falta demasiado para que termine tu turno –Gine no se detuvo y el sujeto se levantó con el rostro hecho un disparate de gestos. Dende prefirió acorralarse contra la pared.

-La reina me dejó ir –Ella solo volteo la cabeza por sobre sus pequeños hombros. Dende solo le rogaba al tiempo brincar y, así huir de aquel apremio sobre su garganta que no le dejó soltar si tan siquiera un sopló. Con el pecho vació anticipando una y mil penurias (¿no lo había sentido ya antes?)

-¿Qué? Claro –dijo sarcástico el guardia- como no sirves ni para pasar un trapo por el piso.

Eso enfureció al joven dios que enfurecio se rasgó la palma con sus irascibles y ponzoñosas garras.

-Eso creí, no eres más que una inútil, no hay nada en ti que merezca el nombre de saiyajin.

Ese granuja de seguro la ofendió. Pero Gine siguió caminando sin devolver el golpe, sin hablar, sin defenderse de las ofensas. Dende solo la vio de espaldas, sin embargo intuyó que escondía algo, algo entre sus labios decaídos, algo entre sus mejillas de caramelo roto, algo entre sus pestañas, algo frio…

"Estrellitas" salió esporádico de su cabeza.

-No dices nada para defenderte –dijo el saiyajin-, eso creí, eres una maldita ridícula, una tonta.

-Me vale.

Y ella aun así siguió caminando con la mentirosa frente en alto. Mentira poética de guerra, fue para Dende aquel acto, solo un pobre escudo al cual ya vio caer desplomado antes. Y aquel acto, aparentemente, disgustó al cabeza hueca quien, ante los angustiados ojos de Dende, avanzo y arribo contra la saiyajin.

Dende, con una ira incomprensible electrizando sus garras, debió tolerar ese maldito eco ingresando en sus tímpanos, empuñando cada vez más fuerte, clavándose las zarpas en la piel. No pudo hacer nada, aunque haya reunido el coraje suficiente, no lo hizo.

El saiyajin la tomó del cabello sin garbo y con fiereza la empujo contra la pared. Resonó en su tono campanero y atrapó al viento soplando del pasillo en un golpe, un sollozo y un grito. Y ella solo se desplomo, resbalándose por una mancha roja en el muro, rebotando su rostro y cubriéndoselo con las palmas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?! –esa voz femenina desprendía albores de una fiera y presencia de guerrera, no era de menos viniendo de la propia reina.

-Mi reina -dijo ese patán encorvando su ruda actitud-, yo…

-… No hace falta que te humilles.

Dende se acercó a Gine aun sabiendo que no podía confortarla. Ella estaba apoyada en sus rodillas y un brazo con la mano derecha limpiando rastro de aquel rio Nilo en tiempos pasados que escurría desde su pequeña nariz.

-Que maldito –susurró entre colmillos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –esa mujer, con la imponente capa colgando sus hombros, y ese cabello castaño cubriendo su rostro decidido. La aparente reina se aproximó a la lastimada saiyajin haciendo aquello que para Dende era imposible.

-¿Cómo estás Gine? ¿No te hizo daño? –La lleno de preguntas respondidas solo con esa visión ensangrentada y esa mancha marcada en su quijada y labios.

-Sí… gracias.

Incontables serían las ocasiones cuando Karin vaciló la ingenuidad del namek, hoy sería una de esos casos. Y es que no había peor momento para pasar por ese "salto en el tiempo" –como le llamó Karin-, arruinando cada sentir que broto desde aquellos ojos encantados.

* * *

-¡No otra vez! –Bramó insatisfecho contra el cielo color ámbar- ¡Demonios, justo ahora! ¡¿Es en serio?!

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje niño!

-¡Es que se cortó y me dejó con el suspenso!

-¡Pues vete acostumbrando! esto será algo muy común a partir de ahora.

Mal momento para que el espacio se disipe y la arena del tiempo se esparza volviendo a reafirmarse instantes después.

Dende atacando contra el cielo, imaginó tener al gato de frente para ahorcarlo para después estamparlo contra alguna pared. Pronto, ya calmado, se percató de su regreso a la casa visitada "anoche" y nada tardo en meterse por entre los muros. Y llegó berrinchando contra los cuatro paneles de la sala y lanzando un inútil golpe fantasmal a la mesa del centro.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasó a Gine?

-Ella está bien muchacho, está en su habitación ahora.

Se acercó a las gradas de luz tenue, subió un escalón escuchando suaves rechinares abordando la pieza superior, al siguiente lo alcanzó la nitidez de balbuceos inconsistentes y llantos secos. No se atrevió a cortar la tensión con el siguiente paso, donde estaba seguro escucharía de un lamento, la voz.

Es que él, en su posición de Kami, ha escuchado varios de esos penares.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegue! –Raditz entró tirando su rastreador contra la mesita- ¿mamá?

Nadie le respondió y Dende sabía perfectamente que Gine estaba en su habitación, ignorando la realidad en mares salados.

El muchacho de larga cabellera, tras no recibir respuesta descubrió que en la mesa, esa misma que trato de golpear Dende. Junto a su rastreador, se encontraba un apetitoso plato de carne asada servida al gusto del joven.

Cuando se disolvió el continuo paso del tiempo, para volver a ajustarse segundos más tarde, a Dende no le sorprendió, así como tampoco le enfureció. Solo dejo que el sublime efecto continuara, esperando paciente por la próxima escena.

* * *

La noche oscura y esa luna menguante controlando lo máximo de Black Fada. La habitación que encontró, cuando la disolución solidifico una escena, no le asemejó a ninguna otra que haya visitado en los escasos minutos del recuerdo.

-¿Dónde…?

Cuando giro hacia su espalda encontró al joven de pelo largo recostado en una cama, lanzándole ronquidos a la casa.

-¿Por qué? –eso no lo dijo él, no lo dijo Karin, no lo dijo Raditz; lo dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado del muro, una voz dulce.

Viró de regreso hacia la pared, su único pasaje al origen del llanto, uno que temía cruzar. _¡Maldito cobarde!_ Se dijo

-¿Por qué? –Atrapó los cristales o "estrellitas" que desearon salir de sus ojos cuando escucho un sollozo acompañando la pregunta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –la voz dulce e infantil, soltando llanto tras llanto en medio de preguntas.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué te hice? –rompió con su resistencia y así de pronto, Dende escuchó docenas de lágrimas resbalándole a la media noche por suspiros de pena. Acercando el oído contra el panel de hierro, crujió los colmillos derrumbándose contra la lastima de esa mujer, de esa tierna dama que no merecía sufrir, que no debía sufrir.

-No, se fuerte Gine –dijo Kami Sama.

Pero no supo cómo responder al vacío de los ojos abiertos de Raditz, escuchando los suspiros abatidos cantándole a la luna. Ese rostro melancólico y esas cejas fruncidas que vio cuando guio sus ojos de regreso al joven saiyajin.

* * *

Quizás de haber permanecido más tiempo en esa habitación, también hubiera rebasado el llanto en sus ojos. El pasado se esfumo tan rápido como cerró los ojos. Ahí se encontraba, de regreso, en medio del Palacio de Karin, al que abandono hace minutos, sosteniendo aun ese vaso y con el gato blanco frente a él.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Termino el efecto del agua –Karin se le acercó y le quitó el vaso de la mano.

-No, no puede ser, tiene que haber más –recriminó el joven namek.

El Maestro Karin vertió sobre el vaso un tanto más de agua y dijo.

-Descuida, solo vuelve a tomar un poco y listo.

Le alcanzó el vaso ya lleno y, mientras veía su reflejo verde pálido en el agua, dijo:

-Es muy triste, todo esto.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Gine está embarazada ¿no es cierto?

-Eres muy bueno deduciendo cosas ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Para empezar maestro –dejando a un lado el cubilete y enfocándose en la charla-, de no ser así, no me hubiera hecho ver esa aburrida escena entre Nappa y Raditz, también, considerando que me mando ahí para ver el origen del señor Goku, es raro que él no apareciera en todo este tiempo.

-Supones qué Gine ya está en cinta, esperando a Kakarotto.

-¿No es así?

-Estás en todo lo correcto Dende, bien hecho.

Meneó el cubilete en su mano, ya estaba preparado para regresar al tiempo, para volver con Gine, con Raditz.

-Aunque… -dijo- me parece… "extraño" que Bardock no este con ellos, por lo que entendí de las declaraciones de Nappa, él debió esperar unas semanas antes de ir al planeta… ¿Cold Austin?

-Cold Stone.

-¡Eso!

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero el deber es el deber.

-Maestro, disculpe si me paso de la raya pero… un sujeto, un maldito patán, insultó y lastimo a su… esposa, compañera, que sé yo. ¡El deber de Bardock era protegerla!

-¡Dende, tranquilízate! ¡Tú no conoces la mentalidad de Bardock para decir que es un desobligado!

-¡Entonces ¿por qué apresuro el viaje?! ¿Eh?

-Podría deberse a la reciente muerte de su padre, sucedió solo tres días antes de todo esto… ahora mejor bebe esa agua. Que esto continuara.

 **…**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCÍPULO TORTUGA

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?

-Termino el efecto del agua –Karin se le acercó y le quitó el vaso de la mano.

-No, no puede ser, tiene que haber más –recriminó el joven namek.

El Maestro Karin vertió sobre el vaso un tanto más de agua y dijo.

-Descuida, solo vuelve a tomar un poco y listo.

Le alcanzó el vaso ya lleno y, mientras veía su reflejo verde pálido en el agua, dijo:

-Es muy triste, todo esto.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Gine está embarazada ¿no es cierto?

-Eres muy bueno deduciendo cosas ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Para empezar maestro –dejando a un lado el cubilete y enfocándose en la charla-, de no ser así, no me hubiera hecho ver esa aburrida escena entre Nappa y Raditz, también, considerando que me mando ahí para ver el origen del señor Goku, es raro que él no apareciera en todo este tiempo.

-Supones qué Gine ya está en cinta, esperando a Kakarotto.

-¿No es así?

-Estás en todo lo correcto Dende, bien hecho.

Meneó el cubilete en su mano, ya estaba preparado para regresar al tiempo, para volver con Gine, con Raditz.

-Aunque… -dijo- me parece… "extraño" que Bardock no este con ellos, por lo que entendí de las declaraciones de Nappa, él debió esperar unas semanas antes de ir al planeta… ¿Cold Austin?

-Cold Stone.

-¡Eso!

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero el deber es el deber.

-Maestro, disculpe si me paso de la raya pero… un sujeto, un maldito patán, insultó y lastimo a su… esposa, compañera, que sé yo. ¡El deber de Bardock era protegerla!

-¡Dende, tranquilízate! ¡Tú no conoces la mentalidad de Bardock para decir que es un desobligado!

-¡Entonces ¿por qué apresuro el viaje?! ¿Eh?

-Podría deberse a la reciente muerte de su padre, sucedió solo tres días antes de todo esto… ahora mejor bebe esa agua. Que esto continuara.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

De un saque empapado en cólera, tragó de seco el vaso, no dejando ni huella del incoloro, saboreando el sinsabor líquido. Escurriendo por su morada lengua la deformación del tiempo y de la realidad.

Esta vez apareció bajo la luna, chocando sus harapos con el poderoso viento rojizo, en medio de la plaza vacía, donde solo dos almas buscaban consuelo en el magnífico firmamento. Él era uno de ellos, traído hasta acá por aguas misteriosas; el otro era Raditz, caminando con la cabeza sostenida sobre el cielo.

-¡Demonios! –Gritó el saiyajin- mira lo que provocas Raditz, por tu culpa Bardock se fue y ahora mamá está triste… como si no fuera suficiente con esos tres malditos años.

-¿Tres años? –A Dende se le decayeron las cejas y los labios. Joven afligido por penas, asemejando la empatía con esa familia, con esa tierna mujer, con ese muchacho de pelo largo.

-Tres años en su calendario –dijo Karin-, en el nuestro vendrían siendo algo así de siete años.

-Siete…

Iba por preguntar por esos años, pero fue interrumpido cuando el saiyajin le robó al aire el aliento y vocifero contra el mundo.

-¡Estúpido sueño!

La luna cayo frívola por la intermitente noche, los relojes se agitaron y alteraron de un sinfín de formas. Los inmensos contornos de los techos explotaron y el poder cegador del astro coronado en la cima de Root atacó con su luz contra las pupilas de Kami Sama.

* * *

En lapsus relativos su mundo deformo, la noche paso y el día –misteriosamente- llegó en tonos de azulejo amarillo, de un color rosado, y un azul por alrededor del Sol. La plaza paso de a estar ocupada por tropecientos saiyajin, yurtas y demás. Pero entre tal gente, Raditz no estaba.

No era tonto, de prisa surfeo entre las cabezas saiyajin que atiborraban el baldío y lanzando su Ki pronto dio con aquella casa cupular, de ventanas cóncavas. Sin importarle lo incomodo que era traspasar la puerta de metal, igual que lo hacen los niños traviesos con la neblina consecuente al rocío.

-Raditz, hazme ese favor ¿sí? –Gine estaba sentada en una silla, mientras Raditz caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Es que, mamá, sabes que no me gusta ir al palacio.

Dende se le acercó a la mujer, feliz de verla sonriendo una vez más a esa saiyajin con el cabello revuelto en su espalda. Lo único que fue capaz de sacudir su paz, de descuartizar el tranquilo ambiente fue "eso", aquella pequeña bandita blanca en su nariz, signo inequívoco del daño que sufrió ayer.

-Has lo por mí ¿Si? –insistió la mujer.

Raditz suspiró y dijo.

-Está bien, se lo diré a Vegeta- Raditz salió al trote.

Antes de acompañar al muchacho, miró a la madre abnegada que despido a su hijo con una sonrisa y una mano en su lastimado tabique. Deseándole toda la suerte que le cabria a ese corazón de azúcar.

-Muy bien, -dio Karin- ahora debes ir con Raditz.

-Eso hago.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-No soy tan predecible.

Lo acompaño flotando por el camino de "ayer", ese que tomó con Gine hasta el castillo real. Ya estando frente a los muros, conectó la afinidad de Raditz con el príncipe, un crio de al menos tres años portando una emblemática capa roja en sus hombros. Dende descendió los pies hasta el piso y observó acallado.

-Muy bien, supongo que Nappa ya te habló de nuestra próxima misión –El príncipe, figura y porte encogidos del que respondía a su tiempo. Con esa voz infantil pero penetrante y esa mirada altanera que no se atrevió a mirar a Raditz.

-Sí, es patético volver a un planeta ya conquistado.

-Lo sé, no debes alagarme –el orgulloso "principito" de brazos cruzados, rondo indiferente entre la multitud y Raditz, del doble de su altura, lo acompañaba por la retaguardia.

-Sí, sí… por cierto, no hay problema en que mi madre no se presente hoy a trabajar.

-Sabes que yo no pasó tiempo ahí.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero no crees que le molestara a los demás.

-La reina y tu madre siempre fueron compañeras, no creo que le moleste.

-Bien… por cierto me entere que la reina esta en cinta.

-¿Seguirás parloteando tanto?

Los saiyajin seguían caminando y Dende, en su propia versión de la caminata lunar, los seguía.

-Solo quiero saber si es que acaso tendremos un nuevo miembro en el escuadrón.

-Pues para mi desgracia, así será, espero que no cause mucho problema. Ya es suficiente contigo y Nappa.

Cuando estuvieron por llegar al mercado giraron en la esquina hacía un pasaje vacío, diferente al aglomerado del comercio en esa plazuela. Este camino seco y amarillento, combine perfecto al cielo, para Dende y sus poderosos oídos, no fue sino una señal ruidosa del batallón ensangrentado, estandarte para los saiyajin.

Antes, con Gine, cruzó por un amplio pasillo custodiado de pilares guiando a un enorme portón. Esta vez, el pasillo por el que siguió a los saiyajin, era angosto y llevaba hasta un filoso cuartel de entrenamiento, uno de los cuatro estadios que mencionó Karin.

Cruzando los corredizos se llegaba hasta una plataforma a por lo menos cinco metros sobre una arena ovalada. El bullicio de gritos guerreros y la atosigantes pesadez del coliseo enmarañado de armaduras y maquinaria bélica. Guerreros y guerreras que al momento de ver entrar al infante de capa roja, apoyaron una de sus rodillas contra el suelo.

-Muy bien –dijo el príncipe- ¡Sostén mi capa! –De un tirón se arrancó el manto rojo y lo lanzó contra Raditz. En pocos instantes, el pequeño guerrero (recuerdo del gran David), ya se había puesto a pelear contra los más fuertes entre los adultos.

-¿No crees que deberías estar cuidando de Gine? –decía el eco en la voz burlona del gato.

-¿Eh?

-Muchacho, deja de ver como se agarran a puños, lo interesante está con Gine ¿recueras que ella es la embarazada?

-Ah, sí.

* * *

Dende arrancó el vuelo sobre la arena y el _"pódium"_. Resbaló por los metales oscuros del castillo y, guiado por el mercado y el baldío, llegó hasta el hogar más amable entre esos áridos paisajes del planeta Vegeta.

Estuvo por entrar en la casa, cuando vio a la saiyajin saliendo de esta, frotándose la vendita sobre su nariz, quejándose con gestos graciosos en sus mejillas. Dende la sigue, un protector celestial en una aureola que no existe todavía, desde el cielo la cuidó sin importarle la impotencia de su estado.

La mujer, a partir de la plaza, tomó un nuevo rumbo, contrario al este de las montañas Root. Por caminos de roca, entre casas rojas y verdes, hábitat de animales gigantescos y diminutos. Ningún rastro de los saiyajin, tan solo Gine, una mujer que calurosamente saludó a críos de otras especies.

Una zona pintoresca, valía decirse, notoriamente libre de la influencia saiyajin.

-¡Oye, Krat! –cuando Kami Sama se dio cuenta, ya había llegado hasta una tranquila casa verde de dos balconeras, larga y tosca como la arquitectura en todo el planeta.

-¡Gine, que sorpresa! -de la casa salió un vetusto caballero, chaparro con la barba tan larga como su demora túnica e imponentes hombreras. Con la cabeza pelona por la edad y la mirada de ojos serenos.

-Me alegra que todavía estés en casa, es que, veras, necesito que me acompañes a hacer unos exámenes.

-¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Qué le paso a tu nariz?

-No, no es nada…

-Es por el problema que tienes con ese guardia en tu trabajo ¿verdad? –Gine asintió, cubriéndose apenada su vendita en la nariz- ¡Ay, Gine! En algún momento debes avisarle a Bardock sobre ese problema, no puedo curarte siempre que ese sujeto te golpea y no quieres que Bardock se entere.

-Sí, sí ¿Ya estás feliz? Pero bueno, ya no me sermonees. Además, no vengo por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te enteraras, ahora ¿me llevas?

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Dende.

-No oíste –dijo el gato- ¡Es Krat!

-No, sí, ya sé que se llama Krat, pero, que hace en la historia.

-Aunque su aspecto sea semejante al de los saiyajin o, incluso, al de los terrestres; él pertenece a una raza sideral, muy sofisticada, llamada los sharrlatan.

-¿Qué? ¿Charlatán?

-¡No juegues conmigo niño! Dije claramente los sharrlatan y son los médicos al servicio de Freezer.

Krat giro por la esquina, seguido por Gine, hasta que dieron con una aeronave pequeña de larguiruchas alas. Se subieron y así partieron más hacía el lejano este, dónde lo pintoresco se deformaba en matices de hierro. Dende se quedó corto para cruzar los aires y seguirlos, pues pronto la oscuridad lo atrapo y brincó el reloj una vez más.

* * *

Luego se encontró a sí mismo, en una habitación blanca e intrincada, pulcra y con un aroma sofocante entre lo espeso de la luz verdosa.

-Supongo que este lugar es alguna clase de hospital –Dijo Kami Sama.

-Es de hecho un Hivanda. –Le respondió el gato- En lenguaje de los sharrlatan es algo así como "donde se cura".

Indagó por el lugar con sus agudos sentidos de namek, atraído por lo complejo en la maquinaria y embelesado por el poderoso níveo que saturaba su visión. Sus ojos eran inútiles por el sacudir en el espacio blanquecino, su tacto intangible, desechado. Solo sus largas orejas pudieron encontrar a la saiyajin.

-¡Vaya! Se nota que estás muy entusiasmada –la enérgica voz era reconocible para Dende, se trataba de la misma voz de mujer que rescato a Gine del altercado en el castillo. La reina de largo cabello marrón e imponente porte.

-Si… -Dende se acercó, despejando la luz potente luz de sus ojos con su palma, encontró a la reina sosteniendo por los hombro a Gine, tensa e incómoda, quizás esperando por los resultados de esos dichosos exámenes.

-Muy bien Gine, -por un corredizo pasaje entró Krat, manteniendo en sus añejas manos un tablero metálico- supongo que debo felicitarte, estás en cinta.

Dende sonrió triunfante por acertar en un diagnostico improvisado y claro que no era el único así de contento. La reina, cubierta por una emoción pegajosa, afablemente felicitó a Gine sacudiéndole el cabello, ya de por sí, despeinado.

Especiero de dicha, fue la noticia, un nuevo niño esperando para llegar al mundo, un querubín hecho regalo esperando por nacer y vivir en el seno de su madre. Su madre, la dulce saiyajin que tenía a sus ojos tristes y a su espalda encorvada, sin el mínimo atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo la reina- ¿acaso no estás feliz de que tendrás un hijo tan fuerte como su hermano o padre?

Kami Sama no podía saberlo, no tenía manera, pero presentía que detrás de esa sonrisa forzada que Gine le dio a la reina escondía gotas saladas. Ya no existía ese brillo en sus labios ni esas arrugas chistorras en sus ojos.

-Gracias –dijo Gine-, felicidades también por tu segundo hijo.

Algo añejo circundo por sus recuerdos y electrizó sus neuronas, navegando por un lejano y desolado mayo, y también de un febril febrero.

-Esto… -sus palabras nadaron en el perdido reloj, demente minutero que sacó de sus cabales al segundero en una danza surrealista del tiempo. Solo fue el más corto, ese que señalaba la hora, quien en su cordura permitió a Dende saltar hasta los instantes cuando Raditz llegaba su casa, todo destrozado.

* * *

-Esto me parece familiar –termino Dende.

-¿Cómo un _Deja Bu_? –pregunto el Maestro Karin.

-Sí algo así… -Dende, con la luna cayéndole en la cabeza miró la malla de Raditz destrozada y esos pedazos de tela colgándole los hombros - Pero supongo que es algo estúpido, como el destino.

-Dende ¡no deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas!

-¡Ay! Está bien, no grite.

Concorde al taciturno ámbito vacío, sin saiyajin ni otras especies rondando el silencio. Raditz llegando a su casa, saludando con la voz ronca y los brazos lánguidos. Tambaleando sus piernas, mareando el camino.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! –ambos entraron a la propiedad.

-Raditz –Gine, a diferencia de antes, traía consigo, cual gallardete, una indeleble sonrisa contagiosa, maravilloso rastro de felicidad entre sus dientes-. Veo que estuviste entrenando con Vegeta, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que vuelvas con las ropas tan destrozadas, mira que sin tu padre aquí será muy difícil conseguir otro.

-Lo siento mamá –Raditz, en unos segundos de inanición para el namek, llevó su mano a su nuca y bajó la cabeza, con la sonrisa boba y familiar en aquel hijo regañado-, es que me emocione.

-Bueno no importa, ven aquí –Gine trajo un pequeño cajoncito blanco de una repisa sobre la mesa, esa a la que Raditz lanzó su rastreador. Luego la mujer se sentó en esa banqueta y Raditz se paró frente a ella. "Algo común" pensó Dende.

-Mamá eso arde.

-Soportas golpes más fuertes que eso, así que no seas un quejumbroso como tu padre –Gine sacó un pequeño frasco azul y un pedazo algodón. Empaño al fibroso con el líquido del frasco, para pronto untarlo entre los moretones del rostro de Raditz.

Repetir según sean las marcas que dejo el entrenamiento, los raspones así como también los moretones dejados en el cuerpo de saiyajin. Dende sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, es que aquella escena, de una madre cariñosa cuidando de su primer hijo; resultaba ser, hasta un extremo punto, melosa.

Se aceró más a ellos, vio los gestos de Raditz cada vez que la tela le rozaba las marcas en sus brazos. Vio la sonrisa de Gine y, más de cerca, unos pequeños cristales resbalosos colgando de las largas pestañas de la saiyajin.

-Mamá ¿qué tienes?

-Nada hijo ¿por qué?

-Es que estás llorando.

-Estrellitas –le dijo Gine, ya no pudiendo con los bálsamos que desbordaron sus ojos.

Sin avisar, sin siquiera alguna advertencia, abrazó a su hijo mayor con tal ímpetu que Dende se sobre esforzó para tampoco unirse al mismo.

Lo apegó a su pecho y entre llantos, al oído, la madre le dijo.

-Ya no estaremos solos mi niño, ya no…

-¿Qué?

-Voy a tener otro hijo, Raditz… ¡Tendrás un hermanito!

Dende, alegrado a más no poder irradiando en su pecho euforia y dicha incorruptible, socavando cada sabor amargo que se hubiera presentado. Miró a Raditz, con ese gasto transitorio de la sorpresa a la emoción.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Wow! ¡Genial!

-Dende –dijo Karin- ¿estás llorando?

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba… es que… bueno.

-Tranquilo, no debes explicarme nada.

-¿Sabe maestro? –Dende, incoherentemente, abandonó la casa, ya no pudiendo con el potente cariño del abrazo- No sé porque, pero está escena me pareció muy tierna.

-Sí, a mí también.

- _Deja Bu_ –dijeron ambos.

-Otra cosa… mire maestro, la mujer de la capa roja era la reina ¿no es cierto?

-Así es.

-Es que… me resultó extraña su actitud, considerando que es la madre de Vegeta es muy… muy tranquila, amable.

-¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído!

-¡Oiga!

-Mira, olvídalo, te diré que por los próximos ocho meses en Vegeta, no sucedió nada rescatable.

* * *

El viento retumbó sobre la realidad, sonoro eco que divulgó al infinito manto y se reacoplo en diferentes colores y paisajes, somnífero de la luna olvidada, cielo amarillo amarronado. Kami Sama notó el cambio al tiempo y al espacio, y al poco percibió al desparramo de sangre salpicar contra su cara intangible. No lo manchó, no había manera.

-¿Qué demonios?

Era un baldío arenoso, peculiar por su ambiente seco y sus ruinas, suerte de casas por toda la cercanía. Diferente al anterior, en medio de este, tres fieros saiyajin recibían y daban a golpes en un espectáculo sanguíneo. Rodeados de otros saiyajin apoyando o abucheando, un encuentro de púgiles salvajes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la matanza? –preguntó Dende con gestos de repudio asomándose con cada charco de sangre atestando el piso.

-Supongo que notaras que le vida en Vegeta no es la mejor –puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos; todo acompañando con la voz tranquila del gato-. Estás peleas se dan cuando se pretendo conseguir objetos de valor, tómalo como una subasta.

-Maestro –dijo Dende rondando por la muchedumbre-, he visto subastas y déjeme decirle que esto no se parece a una.

-Para los terrestres tal vez no, pero para los saiyajin esta es la única forma de obtener objetos de sumo valor que luego pueden cambiar por comida, dinero o nuevas armaduras.

-¿Qué tipo de objetos?

Ese griterío comunal, los bramidos por los golpes, la mandíbulas crujiendo, los huesos partidos. Las manchas del suelo, mezcla de sangre, sudor y fango, los retazos de piel y carne expulsados sobre los "aficionados".

-Metales preciosos, chatarra alienígena, ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí?

-Gira a tu espalda.

Así obedeció, viró y se encontró con los ojos rojos de saiyajin furiosos encarnados en la batalla frente a ellos. Pero, más hacia al fondo, esos muchachos de cabelleras inconfundibles.

-Recuérdame ¿por qué estamos aquí? –dijo el príncipe, quien no portaba su larga capa roja.

-Ya te lo dije, necesito el dinero –respondió Raditz.

-¿Y piensas conseguirlo aquí?

Raditz se encogió en hombros, miró a su alrededor con los labios entreabiertos y dijo:

-No se me ocurre otra manera, además Bardock no volvió desde hace meses y necesito el dinero para unas cosas que necesitara Kakarotto cuando nazca, también un nuevo traje de batalla, este se queda pequeño.

-¿Kakarotto?

-Sí, así se llamara mi hermano…

-… ¡Ya! ¡Ya! No pedí la historia de tu vida, ve a pelar, no soporto estar entre tanto débil.

Dende observó atento la discusión. Particularmente esas versiones infantiles, de Vegeta y Raditz no atrapaban sentimientos de pavor sobre él, de hecho, hasta la voz de Vegeta –tan chillante- le daba un toque de gracia.

Raditz, con la frente firmemente en alto y los ojos sagaces se involucró en la pelea por comenzar. Una que prometía al ganador un saco de piedras azules amontonadas sobre un mesón, custodiado por una abominable y grotesca lagartija de un solo ojo.

El muchacho de larga cabellera se presentó como el más joven de todos y, así, como el más inferior. De pie y solitario contra gigantones, consiguió mantener un ritmo llevadero por los primeros instantes de la pelea. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de la desventaja abrumadora que llevaba.

En solo segundos, tras el avasallante impacto de una bota, que lo dejó con hemorragias sobre el cráneo. Raditz no tuvo más salida que soportar los golpes, manchando su pelo con sangre seca, dejándole heridas sobre un brazo hinchado y con las piernas libradas a responder.

Era una cruenta carnicería presenciada por agresivos guerreros, un "principito" indiferente y un namek de piel verde pálido. Dende no toleraba ver tal matanza, solo enfocaba su atención sobre el saiyajin más joven. Sobre sus brazos cruzados deteniendo ataques, sobre su mandíbula a presión, sobre sus ojos lanceros prueba fidedigna de la familiaridad con su hermano.

Obstinados y perseverantes resistieron sus ojos aun cuando su cuerpo daba la impresión de estar destruido.

Kami Sama ya no tolero la paliza que recibía Raditz. Cerró los ojos y desvió el rostro, maldícenos a la vez a su oído por todavía mostrarle imágenes sin color, a ondas y frecuencias graves, de bramidos de dolor.

Estuvo así por mucho, demasiado. Deseando a Karin sacarlo del sangriento ambiente penetrándole por los oídos, frunciendo el ceño. Pronto el vitoreo cesó, no escucho más golpes ni alaridos de la muchedumbre.

Abrió los ojos sobre la gente, esta se retiraba bajo balbuceos, luego vio el campo de combate vació, pintado de venas abiertas.

Luego el silencio, el llano vacío. Buscó rápidamente a los saiyajin más jóvenes del gentío y se sorprendió por ver a Vegeta sentado sobre una roca con un inconsciente Raditz a sus pies.

-Eh… -decía Raditz reanimando su cuerpo demolido- ¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste y tuve que sacarte de esa zanja –respondió Vegeta, indiferente.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Esa frase fue solo un soplo al viento, se perdió tan rápido como se comentó. Se perdió así como los saiyajin, como la sangre, como la tierra, como cada pedazo corroído de metal. Perdidos entre fraccionarios pedazos de realidad inquebrantable, suspendida en el espeso manto del infinito, de lo eterno.

* * *

Dende observó maravillado –así como antes ya lo hizo- a cada retazo del espacio y del tiempo apiñándose en una nueva escena.

-Se siente tan raro –dijo el namek-, es como cuando metes la mano en la gelatina, pero por todo el cuerpo.

Se sacudió algo incómodo y luego giro de lleno para encontrarse aroma tibio y relajante, de regreso en la casa de Gine. Miro a su interior, curioso, una de las banquetas tirada, platos sin lavar sobre la mesa.

Raro, pues recordando las pasadas veces no encontró tal alboroto. De la casa relucía lo impecable y ahora, con tal chacota, perdía esa esencia. El viento chocando contra las ventanas era la prueba y el sosiego de Kami Sama no hizo más que descentralizar el ambiente.

-Maestro -dijo Dende, con un tono bajo, gélido y desesperanzado-, ¿Cuánto avanzamos con el salto en el tiempo?

-Fueron como dos meses.

Kami Sama, completo los datos en su cabeza con el corazón brincando en desesperación. Las manos quietas y temblorosas, aterradas a más no sentir el estómago deseando escapar.

-No puede ser.

Sale corriendo exasperado, asustado por el desconcierto y ansioso de llegar hasta ese lugar, ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Hivanda?

Pero no pudo continuar, ¿cómo?, si a nada de salir de la casa se topó con el saiyajin de pelo largo.

-¡Mamá! –grito este asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Solo escuchó al muchacho entrar en su casa e indagar por ahí buscando a su madre. Y por eso es que le ardió la garganta, por desear avisarle al niño de su madre, por contar sus impulsivos desenlaces y conclusiones. Gritarle a Raditz que saliera rumbo al Hivanda ahora mismo.

No hubo necesidad de eso.

Pronto Raditz salió de su casa y con la mirada ante él, este elevo su Ki por encima de la ciudad, perdiendo su estela contra el amarillento día. Dende, todavía estupefacto entre las arenosas pistas, soltó el aire atascado en sus pulmones y ascendió al cielo, siendo lo más veloz que pudo para alcanzar a Raditz.

Y lo siguió, lo siguió sin importarle la ciudad irregular debajo de él, sin importarle las montañas deformes a sus costados ni el cielo caramelo en su cabeza. Solo le importó seguir a Raditz y encontrar a Gine, encontrarla y, aunque no pudiera hacer nada, dejar a un lado el pavor que le susurraba al oído "corre".

"Corre" "Corre".

Se perdió en el susurró hasta que estuvo ya en el sanatorio. Persiguió a Raditz entre los laberinticos pasillos, saturando su vista con ese despreciable blanco en cada pared y mueble.

Y se le congelo el corazón en solo instantes, parándole la circulación y destruyendo su pecho, estrujándolo sin compasión. Nada lo tenía preparado para el sollozo que escuchó al cruzar una de las esquinas con ese olor a mercurio entre sus paneles.

-¡Demonios, Bardock ¿dónde estás?!

Esa voz era de Gine, gritando en suplicas, implorando al cielo por la aparición de su compañero. Angustiando los oídos al namek, destrozándole el alma viendo a un tosco enfermero arrojar fuera del pasillo a Raditz.

No tardó en responder, analizando su estado indómito sobre lo tangible de la sustancia; a travesó de un tajo la blanca pared y cada cuarto buscando a la mujer. Cruzó cinco habitaciones parpadeando su vista, alternando el color con el vacío de tintes, mientras atravesaba los muros del Hivanda.

Y finalmente llegó, pero es que el desalentado órgano vital estrujo su pecho y luego lo relajo en un suave colchón. Gine no estaba tan mal como su mente analizaba a raíz de los gritos suplicantes que arrojaba.

* * *

Pero no, ella sigue estado ahí, en lo más hondo de un sueño.

Torció las cejas extrañado de no encontrarse entre lágrimas. En lugar de aquellos cristalinos ríos salados solo había la placentera imagen de una cama, una mujer recostada en ella, una silla y un joven saiyajin descansando en la misma.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya manera de hacer saltos en el tiempo muchacho –dijo Karin.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!

-Saltaste en el tiempo ¿qué no es obvio?

-Mmm… sí, eso tiene sentido ¿cuánto tiempo saltamos?

-Cinco horas. –Dende, sigiloso y sonriente, se acercó a la cama. Con el faro sobre su cabecera, Gine dormía y en su compañía, ese saiyajin de cabello largo y despeinado. Hasta ahora que no se había dado cuenta del raspón en el brazo del joven.

Y por medio de sus colmillos, tiernamente sonrió a esos ojos, aun de mujercita, reanimando sus pupilas, extendiendo su boca y un bostezo, elevando sus brazos contra el faro colgante. Acomodo su cabeza en el almohadón y al girarla encontró a su hijo durmiendo sobre una banqueta.

-Mmm… mamá –Bueno, quizás no estaba tan dormido- ¿ya despertaste? ¿Estás mejor?

Y ella le respondió con la voz ronca.

-Sí hijo, ya estoy mejor –miró a su hijo con una sonrisa risueña en sus labios, a lo que este respondió con gestos impresos sobre algo similar a la felicidad-. ¿Acaso dormiste en esa banqueta? ¿Qué paso con ese raspón en tu brazo?

Raditz cruzó sus brazos y en el derecho observó la ausencia parcial de piel sobre el rojo flameante de su codo.

-Es solo una herida de la misión, nada más.

-mmm… -ese mohín de disgusto gracioso en la mujer- bien, espero que hayas sacado mucho provecho a la misión –y sin decir nada, levantó las sabanas y se puso de pie. Ahí Dende percató que ya no usaba su típica armadura, más bien una especie de uniforme gris- Bueno, Raditz, vayamos a ver a tu hermano.

-Espera ¿qué? Creo que sería mejor que descansaras.

-Estoy bien hijo, vamos con tu hermano -Gine se acomodó el cabello sobre sus hombros.

-Pero… -sin más repuesta su madre abandonó la sala.

A Dende no lo quedo de otra que seguirlos por el pasillo hasta una recamara de cristales grises. Con incubadoras de recién nacidos llenando la sala. Separados por el género, niños de colas grises y brillantes a un lado; y niñas de colas marrones y opacas al otro. Dormidos en perpetua sincronización de pecho, inhalando y exhalando los aires de menta.

De entre ellos resonó el lloriqueo agudo de uno especial, en la cuarta fila al centro, con las siete puntas del cabello salpicándole al aire las lágrimas berrinchudas del bonachón neonato.

Dende se acercó antes que ellos, sin preocuparse por esos reservados médicos en mantas blancas. Y ahí, más de cerca, observó esas siete puntas inconfundibles, esos gestos sin par, esa mirada familiar decidida.

Kakarotto, un recién nacido que mancho de humedad sus cabellos, llorándole al cielo raso, machacando los tímpanos. Aquel extraño niño que iba bamboleándose de izquierda a derecha, de izquierda a derecha, de izquierda a derecha.

Y ese movimiento insoportable y, a la vez, atrapante no cesó hasta que un par de brazos lo cargaron, ronroneándole dulces al oído, dando comodidad a los gestos de llanto.

-Ya, ya mi niño –le decía Gine tratando de calmarlo- ¿Sabes Raditz? –Y le acomodó el peinado mientras su hijo mayor se acercaba- tú eras igual a tu hermano, claro que no llorabas tanto pero igual te calmabas solo cuando te cargaba.

-¿Uh? Ah, ya veo –Raditz se acercó curioso a su hermano.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?

-Este… ¡Claro!

Raditz, para Dende, no era muy apagable a las descripciones vagas que un día le dieron de él. Era más calmo y jovial. Así lo comprobó cuando vio lo contento en sus ojos al cargar a su nuevo hermano, Kakarotto.

-Jejeje, Kakarotto yo soy nada menos que tu hermano mayor: ¡Soy Raditz!

Dende sonrió, Raditz sonrió, Kakarotto sonrió, Gine sonrió. Festival gris de sonrisas.

-Raditz… -dijo Gine bajando tonos a su voz- prométeme una cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?

-Prométeme que cuidaras el bien de tu hermano, en todo momento.

-Mamá, yo…

Gine se agachó a la altura de su hijo mayor, lo tomo de los hombros y, mirándole fijo a los orbes de carbón, le dijo.

-Promételo ¿sí?

-Está bien mamá.

-Ufff –Dijo Gine, cansada, irguiéndose nuevamente- Ya no estoy en forma, creo que será mejor tener un poco entrenamiento cuando vuelva tu padre.

Dende miró a Raditz y encontró ese ceño fruncido, al mismo que llevaba a su hermano de regreso a la cuna.

-Madre… Bardock se fue por diez meses, tomando misión tras misión y no volvió, no supimos más de él todo este tiempo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora volverá?

Entonces Raditz se salió sin oír los susurros que Gine daba como respuesta, caminando con el rencor guardado en sus puños, crujiéndole los incisivos. Dende lo siguió, claro está, afligido en el descaro de la malvada terquedad saiyajin. Lo persiguió hasta quedar afuera y a muchos metros del Hivanda.

-¡Maldito! –gritó el saiyajin con toda su ira atentando contra una piedra.

Dende maldijo haber girado su vista después de la destrucción, maldijo como nunca seria de alguien como él. Maldijo a Karin, maldijo al cielo y -¡Con mil demonios!- maldijo al saiyajin de armadura verde y cicatriz en la mejilla que apareció a espaldas del joven.

* * *

Y el espacio se convirtió en solo gritos con eco en un abismal fondo. "¡Maldito!" "¡Maldito!"; solo aquello retumbaba en el salto de regreso al palacio de Karin. Y en nada ya tenía al gato frente a él.

-Maldita sea –susurró apretujando el vaso contras sus garras.

-Dende, tranquilo, aún falta cosas por ver –Karin le quito el cubilete y lo volvió a llenar de agua.

-No, no pienso seguir viendo.

-Tranquilo, saltaremos todo ese eufemismo del reencuentro, suficiente ya tenemos con nuestro tiempo. Bebe el agua, faltas cositas por ver.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

* * *

Y de un trago regreso a la infinita bóveda azul sobre la que flotaba observando la magnífica singularidad en las estrellas. Antes de que lo atrapara esa onda de perdición sostenidos en un irónico tono de _La_ al ritmo frenético de risas. Su último espejismo no era más que la visión del juicio final para el planeta Vegeta.

Freezer, ese perverso y sádico gobernante había dado ya por finalizada la supervivencia en ese rojo planeta y así, Dende, no pudo evitar redundar al mar en sus ojos.

-Eres un buen muchacho Dende -Karin, misteriosamente apareció junto a él-, solo pasaste unas cuantas horas en este planeta y ya te encariñaste con él.

-Paso lo mismo con la tierra. Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado conocer más de los saiyajin.

-Lo harás Dende.

-… El planeta explotó, Gine está muerta, también la Reina, el Rey. Todos han muerto.

-Dende, pero mira, él aún vive… -Con sus cortas garras señalo una estela brillante en movimiento lineal. Una nave y su tripulante rumbo a la tierra-. Nunca te rindas, porque cuando crees que todo ha terminado, es el momento donde todo comienza. Recuerda eso, alguna vez lo oí de un poeta atormentado.

Y la perturbadora escena se disipó, solo un granulado de medio tazón rebosando sobre las aguas del tiempo y el salto en el espacio. A nada y ya se encontraba de regreso en la tierra, rodeado entre árboles y montañas, acompañados al tranquilo sonido de aves y del agua cayendo.

* * *

Pronto Dende se ubicó a sí mismo y a Karin en mitad de los bosques de Paoz ¿cómo no darse cuenta? era tan inconfundible. Y entonces, un espejismo cruzó frente a él, un ente corriendo y brincado por el sendero de matas.

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó Dende.

-Es que alguien lo está llamando –le respondió el Maestro Karin.

Dos mundos se han chocado, al acercarse tan solo un poco vio a ese hombre mayor de frondoso bigote cargando contra el cielo a un niño con cola de mono. Y ahí se quedó, observando el inicio de la travesía más alarmante y épica vivida en ese universo.

* * *

Hasta que el mundo volvió a ser el mismo y ambos llegaron de regreso a la Torre de Karin.

-¡Wow! –dijo Dende.

-Sí es muy impresionante.

Kami Sama, con la respiración pausada y la frente excretada en sudor, dijo.

-Pero no comprendo muy bien como ayudara con mis preguntas.

-El ayer define nuestro presente, y lo que hagamos con él definirá nuestro futuro.

-¿Eh? –Karin guardó dos vaso, uno suyo, el otro de Dende; dentro de un cajón.

-Piensa Garu ¿De dónde viene Goku? -¿Cómo acababa de llamarle?

-¿Garu?

-Lo siento, continua –se atrapó la cabeza entre sus patas.

-Bueno pues…

-¿Quién era su madre?

-Pues una saiyajin cocinera, inocente y tierna, aunque con actitud de guerrera. Casi como una niña caprichosa.

-Muy bien Dende sigue ¿En dónde nació?

-En un planeta guerrero: hostil, rodeado de agresividad, de barba…

-… Agresivo, ahí está el detalle. Te diré algo, mira ni siquiera respetaban la autoridad del Rey, se estaba por desatar una guerra civil.

-Todos los saiyajin eran así, excepto Gine.

-Solo vimos un pedazo de lo que es Gine. Toda luz produce sombras, Dende.

-¿Quieres decir que…

-… no te desvíes del tema.

-Es que no sé cómo continuarlo. Sé que Goku, por instinto era salvaje y que cambio cuando se golpeó la cabeza, heredo un carácter como el de su madre.

-Vas bien, continua.

-No sé con qué seguir.

-¿No sabes? ¿No sabes lo que paso esa tarde cuando la científica de cabello azul se encontró con el muchacho de cola de mono? ¿No sabes que paso después? Esa es la manera de explicar nuestro presente Dende. No somos seres que viven el día, nuestra realidad lleva la contabilidad de tres mil años antes y tres mil años después.

-Somos lo que fuimos.

-Exacto. Goku no es un ángel caído del cielo, nació en medio del caos y fue por no preocuparnos de ese origen tormentosos que dejamos nacer ese… ese… monstruo.

-¡Esto es increíble! –No pudo ya sostenerse, se tiró al suelo, sentado agarrados la cabeza, sopesando el análisis- Es como ver una realidad metódica y caótica a la vez. Nuestras acciones en el pasado delimitan nuestro presente, y lo que hagamos con él, nuestro futuro.

-Así es… mira, no te pareció extraño que Goku se bamboleara en la cuna.

-No, me pareció algo normal que se calmara cuando llegó su madre.

El gato se sentó junto a él

-Dende, los saiyajin y los terrestres son muy identicos, demasiado. Incluso nuestra psicología responde a la suya. Y así como pasa con nosotros, cuando no recibimos afecto maternal de pequeños, nuestra conducta se hace agresiva, expresada en un principio solo con bamboleos.

-Quiere decir que Goku a veces es agresivo porque no tuvo afecto materno.

-Son Gohan se encargó de suplir eso, hasta que murió. Y a partir de ese día, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, nacía un monstruo, que no pudo ser calmado… no hasta que cumplió dieciocho años… –Un ambiente nostálgico, nacido a partir de la voz del gato llenó al palacio con rizos de un caprichoso pasado.

»Yo estuve ahí ¿sabes? Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, mientras veía al joven de traje blanco desposando a la princesa fuego –y el gato se puso de pie, Dende también lo hizo y ambos miraron por el balcón- Pronto será San Valentín, quizás debas poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido.

-Así lo hare.

-Pero como faltan dos días para esa fecha, vuelve mañana y te enseñare el origen de alguien más.

-¿De quién?

-Del príncipe.

-¿De Vegeta? ¿En serio?

-Sí, pero será mañana ahora vete.

-Pero…

-… ¡Vuelve mañana Dende! y te prometo que te hablare de todos. Te hablare del príncipe, de la científica, del tricople, del ladrón del desierto, de la princesa fuego, del monje. Solo vuelve mañana ¡Vuelve!

Dende se arrojó por el balconcillo y se elevó mandándole un grito al cielo con la euforia más potente del mundo.

Karin baja por las escaleras, entro a la habitación, ahí donde dormía Yajirobe. Y se asomó a otro jarrón al cual lo abrió y dirigiéndose a aquel que leyó esto, a aquella o aquel que se tomó su tiempo el leer el relato.

-Y ustedes ¿volverán?

* * *

Y hasta aqui la rola

Dejan sus follow and favortie ademas de su review que se agradece, me llenan el kora, sobretodo para Marcy.

Te ha habado tu amigo y vecino.  
NightMare


End file.
